


Snapchat Works in Mysterious Ways

by SaltThoseHulaHoops



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Langst, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Snapchat, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltThoseHulaHoops/pseuds/SaltThoseHulaHoops
Summary: Keith and Lance have been friends for a few years. Now, its summertime and their main way of communicating is sending snaps back and forth. Somehow, this ends up with a midnight proposal and a boatload of pining.Lance: Well... I'm good at math! So I clearly know what I'm doing more than you.Keith: Our love is like pi, irrational and never-endingKeith continued to spam Lance with flirty math pick up lines, Lance's heart was pounding. Was this just more platonic flirting or could Keith possibly want something more as well?Lance: Well you're… you're.. like uhh a chocolate chip cookie! Because you're hot and delicious.Keith: Yeah, that was a really great comeback, Lance.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 139
Collections: Voltron Stars🌌





	1. Chapter 1

Lance was bored. Usually he liked the peace and quiet of late nights in his room, but tonight he just felt lonely. He layed in bed, staring at the ceiling, when his phone buzzed. He perked up, someone to talk to would be nice. It was Keith, his best friend. Lance smiled and opened the Snapchat notification. Keith's face popped up his black hair perfectly messy. Lance could tell he'd been doing the same thing as him, just lying in bed bored.

Keith: I’m Bored.

It was a simple message, but now Lance knew it was his responsibility to entertain Keith. 

Lance: Well, you know how I have lots of interesting stories to tell. Why don't you give me a word and I'll try to think of a story that relates to it. It could be a fun little game of ours. 

Lance sent the video, despite it making him sound like a bit of an asshole, hoping that Keith would look over it and give him a random work that he had a cool story for.

Keith: Ummm how about bananas?

Lance tried to think about a story having to do with bananas, he started talking about how much he hated them, thinking if he said it funny enough Keith would still think it was funny. Lance was disappointed that he had already failed at clearing Keith's boredom. Then he realized he did have a story, it had happened recently too. 

Lance: So I was staying with Pidge the other day and she asked me if I wanted to have some of the smoothie she made. Naturally, I was like yeah, of course, I'll have some smoothie. But then Pidge had the audacity to say that this smoothie was made out of chocolate, peanut butter, banana, and milk. I said no... NO that is not a smoothie! That is a milkshake! So we got into this huge argument about what makes a smoothie a smoothie and what makes milkshake a milkshake. Pidge would not agree, but I still say, if you put milk in a drink, it is a MILK-shake.

Lance was proud of this video; it was a lot better than the last. Hopefully, he could get Keith to laugh. Keith didn't laugh very often but when he did, it was beautiful. 

Keith: Well I made a smoothie this morning and my smoothie had banana and milk in it and yes it was a smoothie. If it tastes like a smoothie and looks like a smoothie then it's a smoothie. 

Lance smiled, he loved it when Keith let go of his no-nonsense personality. “Oh it is on” Lance said under his breath.

Lance: If you think that a smoothie is still a smoothie if it has milk in it, you are crazy, a smoothie has fruit juice and frozen fruit and maybe a little yogurt and that is all!  
He laughs at his own video “There's no way he could top that argument”. Lance's excited when he saw Keith had responded he figured he'd one. 

Keith: It. Was. A. Smoothie.

Lance gulped, Keith had just gone full Dom. It was the sexiest thing he had ever heard or seen. Lance didn't get turned on very easily, but he was tempted to start begging for forgiveness, yes in the kinky way. Lance's whole body was shaking; He didn't know what to do. Keith is his best friend; He didn't want to jeopardize their relationship to admit some passing crush. Who is he kidding himself, it wasn't passing, and it wasn't just a crush. He'd been borderline in love with Keith for months. Lance looked at the clock it was 2 a.m. it was the right time to be making stupid decisions. He started another video, letting himself fake cry a little bit.

Lance: I am so turned on right now, that was such a Dom voice. I'm sorry you're right, you can be right that was hot.

Lance sent the video hoping that Keith would either take it as a joke, let him down easy, or even better, respond favorably. Lance never thought he would be a bottom, but now he knows he would for Keith.

Keith: Good

Keith said it with his eyebrows beautifully accentuating his flirty facial expression. As much as Lance loved Keith, he did tend to be frustrated by his one-word or two-word responses. He felt like he was always carrying the conversation and that maybe Keith didn't even want to talk to him. But this wasn't the time to be reasonable, this was a time to be risky.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance had thought he was straight his whole life. In fact, his parents had raised him in the church so he had grown up believing that being LGBTQA+ was a sin. But ever since he had joined theatre, and started spending time with Keith who is openly pansexual, he had realized his bisexuality. Keith was one of the only people he’d told.

Lance: Hey, maybe you think I'm joking but I'm not. You turned me bisexual! It was you! You and your stupidly hot face.

He sent the video knowing that it wasn't exactly true, but it was Keith who made him realize he could be attracted to other men. Keith responded, Lance was afraid to see what the video would contain, had he gone too far with his last flirt?

It was a few months ago when he realized that he was in love with Keith. They both starred in the school musical and they both got similarly scared about it. Whenever they were backstage Lance always placed himself as close to Keith as possible, at first he thought it was just because Keith was one of his closest friends, but then he started to feel jealous. Keith had briefly dated Shiro [No they're not 'brothers' in this], in fact, Shiro was the one who made Keith realize he was pansexual. Every time Lance watched Keith and Shiro laugh together backstage he felt his heart breaking. He soon realized it was because he wanted Keith to be laughing like that with him. The most memorable moment was during closing night when both Keith and Lance were reluctantly teary. They hugged and held hands for a minute, and Lance felt his heart bloom. But soon after that, it was summer break and they had barely seen each other except through Snapchat messages. If Keith didn't respond favorably to his advances there is no way he'd be able to talk to him. He opens the video hesitantly.

Keith: Oh I know I'm right... What I had this morning was a smoothie.

Lance exhaled, relieved, while Keith hadn't responded at all to his previous video they were clearly still joking together. Lance thought ‘Well if Keith brought it up again I can too’ he tried to think of a witty comeback but fell flat with...

Lance: Well... I'm good at math! So I clearly know what I'm doing more than you... and it's a milkshake. 

Keith: Our love is like pi, irrational and never-ending

Keith: Are you the square root of -1 because you're so awesome I could only imagine you

Keith continued to spam Lance with flirty math pick up lines, Lance's heart was pounding. Was this just more platonic flirting or could Keith possibly want something more as well?

Lance: Well you're… you're.. like ahh a chocolate chip cookie! Because you're hot and delicious. 

Keith: Yeah, that was a really great comeback, Lance.

Lance: Well obviously you looked those up, so you're more invested than me.

Keith: Hell yeah I'm invested! I'm going to win this war.

The only other pick up lineish thing that Lance could think of was one he read in a Drarry fanfiction so he used it.

Lance: Your last name kind of sucks so why don't you just share mine.

Lance definitely has the tingles now, but he wasn't going to end this here.

Lance: Yes that was a marriage proposal, and yes I do expect you to say yes.

Keith: What if I just marry you instead?

Lance's heart nearly stopped, he knew this was a common thing in theatre friend groups, to make jokes about getting married even when you're just friends. But he couldn't help but think this was a good chance. After all, if they're engaged even as a joke maybe it could become real one day.

Lance: I hope you know that I'm accepting that proposal and I am taking this 100% seriously. I'm your fiance now... we are fiances... we are engaged.

Keith: Okay

Lance was outraged! They decided they're getting married and all Keith says is okay?! How is Lance supposed to know if Keith was still joking, or if he was mad now? Lance didn't know what else to do. He didn't want the conversation to end here, but he certainly wasn't just going to confess his actual feelings. So he just took it even further.

Lance: Oh! I have to find you a ring. In fact, I'll bring one over to your house! I can bike over there sometime soon.

Keith: Okay

Lance was completely freaking out now did Keith know that he liked him? Did he feel uncomfortable talking now, or was Keith just getting tired because at this point it was 3 a.m? 

Keith: Good night, my fiance.

Lance: Good night, my love.


	3. Chapter 3

When Lance woke up the next morning, his first thought was that he had gone too far and that Keith wouldn't want to talk to him anymore. He would leave, just like everyone else had. Lance would be alone again. However, Lance had never been very good at controlling his impulses. So when he rolled out of bed, he pushed his insecurities aside and started looking for a ring for Keith. Lance only owned one ring himself, but his mom had a few she wouldn’t miss. After he rounded up all the rings he could find, he took a picture and sent it to Keith.

Lance: Which one do you want, babe? 

Keith: I like the purple one in the middle.

Lance was surprised, he didn’t think Keith would go along with it so calmly. He would have expected more joking, or at least a bitchy response. They had started out as rivals after all.

Lance: When should I come over? I’m free most of the week.

Keith: How about tomorrow?

Lance: Sounds like a plan.

At this rate, he was panicking. What in the world was he thinking? Keith was going to find out about his stupid crush, and Lance would lose one of the only friends he’d ever had. He needed to talk to somebody, there was Hunk, of course, the only one he had told about his feelings for Keith, but he needed to talk to somebody else.

Pidge. Lance knew that Pidge would be a good person to talk to, however, he was a bit hesitant because Pidge was close friends with Keith too. What if Pidge told Keith about his feelings? Lance decided it was worth the risk, after all, Keith had to find out somehow, what did it matter if he found out because Pidge told him?

Lance: Keith just proposed, I said yes. Wanna be my Maid of Honor?

Pidge: Of course! It would be my honor!

Lance: That’s kinda the point…

Pidge: Awww.. You two would make such a cute couple.

Lance: Well, as funny as the “marriage” is.. I.. I actually do like Keith.

Pidge: Oh… wow, are you going to tell him?

Lance: I don’t know, maybe. I’m pretty sure he doesn’t feel the same and I don’t want to ruin our friendship.

Pidge: Yeah, that makes sense. Good luck with the whole wedding thing then.

Lance: I'm bringing him an engagement ring tomorrow.

Pidge: Cute!

Lance was really getting sick of emotions. He wished he saw Keith as just a friend, but instead he’s stuck with this churning feeling in his stomach every time they have a conversation, and they have a lot of conversations. He knew he could never be good enough for Keith. Just look at them, Keith was a solid 10/10 and Lance fell somewhere closer to a five. Keith had Shiro and Allura and whoever else he had dated, and while Lance flirted a lot, his only relationship had happened in the sixth grade. As much as Lance wished Keith felt the same, he knew it was only a pipe dream.


	4. Chapter 4

As nervous as Lance was, he was still really excited to see where Keith lived. He’s never had the chance to visit before, but now that it was summer they had a lot of time on their hands. He sent a quick message to Keith to let him know he was on his way. Then he got on his bike and took off. 

When Lance arrived at Keith's place about a half an hour later, he hovered outside awkwardly. It was always strange to meet at someone's house for the first time. He sent a quick text saying he was there, and contemplated knocking on the door or not. Luckily, Keith emerged from the house looking beautiful as always.

“Hey,” Lance said, “You look nice”. Immediately Lance worried he had overstepped.

Keith smiled hesitantly “Thanks, you want to come in the backyard?”

Lance nodded his head, relieved, and followed Keith behind the house. It was a nice yard, it almost felt like stepping into some sort of fairy realm. The sun reflected off of the clearly unused fireplace, daisies covered every surface, there were bees flitting from flower to flower.

“Wow,” Lance said with a look of awe on his face “It’s beautiful back here”. Lance spun around, taking in the environment before plopping down in the grass. “It was a long bike ride, I’m tired” Keith nodded in understanding and joined him on the grass. They sat in comfortable silence for a short time.

“All the kids at school used to make daisy chains, but I never really understood how,” Keith said while plucking a daisy out of the ground. “I never learned the right way to do it, I just made it up along the way” he continued, chucking humorlessly “Kinda like life, just make it up as you go”.

“That got deep fast, I just sat down” Keith laughed, “Yeah, It was just a random thought, you voice those all the time” he teased lightly.

The boys proceeded to talk about anything and everything while creating daisy chains the way they had taught themselves. Keith shared about his friends growing up and how they used to pull pranks on people all the time. Lance shared about his complicated relationship with his family and how he wished he had more people to talk to. The most memorable topic was probably their strange sexual awakenings, but nobody wants to hear about that. Before they knew it Lance had been there for hours, and it was almost time to go home.

Lance glanced at his bag “I brought something for you” he said, “A few things actually”. Keith perked up “Oh really?”

Lance opened his bag and cautiously pulled out the ring he had brought for Keith. “I know we already did the whole proposal thing, but I thought you still deserved to have a traditional one”. Lance’s heart was pounding, what if this was too obvious? What if Keith didn’t want to keep the joke going?

Lance pushed his worries aside and started to get down on one knee “Keith Kogane, will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man alive and being my Husband?” Keith was trying to hold back his laughter “I will” he said jokingly “Of course I will”. Lance smiled, they were good, Keith was still going along with the fake marriage thing.

Lance slid the ring onto Keith’s finger, surprisingly it fit perfectly. 

“I guess it was meant to be”

“Yeah, I guess it was”


	5. Chapter 5

A few days passed by without much incident. Lance and Keith talked frequently, but there was nothing extraordinary about it. Until one night they were talking on the phone and Keith brought up soulmates.

Lance recalled one of the first deep conversations they had together. It was this conversation that really kicked off their friendship. It was during a set build for a play that they were both in, Keith was paired with Lance to paint all of the doors for the set.

………..……………Flashback…………………

“Do you believe in soulmates?” Keith asked, out of the blue. They weren’t super close friends, in fact, one could’ve called them rivals just a few months prior, so Lance was surprised that Keith would ask something so deep. He thought about it for a second.

“Not really, I’d like to believe in them. It’s a nice thought that there is someone out there who would love me unconditionally and that I could love them in return”. Lance shook his head and laughed “Anyway, I guess I don’t really believe in soulmates, seems a bit farfetched”.

Keith frowned, “My parents are soulmates,” he said matter of factly. “That’s why I believe in them, there is no way they aren’t soulmates”.

Lance inwardly cringed. Great! He’d already said something to piss Keith off, and they had finally started to get along. He didn’t know what to do so he just smiled and nodded politely. “That makes sense, if there are soulmates, I hope I get to meet mine”. Keith nodded in agreement. Lance let out a sigh of relief, it looked like Keith wasn’t going to hold that comment against him. 

They went back to work again, but they continued talking for the next few hours. Keith was kinda weird, much different then Lance expected but Lance liked it. He discovered Keith liked Supernatural and shipped Destiel too! Lance was excited to meet someone else who enjoys the same things he does. None of his family ever wanted to watch shows with him because they had such different tastes. But now Lance had someone to share his interests with, and that made him really happy. 

………………...Flashback Over…………………

_ “Lance? You didn’t answer my question.” _

Lance was broken out of his memories by Keith’s voice coming at him through the phone.

“What did you ask again? Sorry, I spaced out”

_ “Do you believe in soulmates?” _

Lance laughed, “You’ve asked me that question before, you don’t remember?” Lance felt a tug at his heart. He had thought that was the day they stopped being rivals and became friends, but it turns out Keith barely even remembered it.

_ “No, I remember, I was just wondering if your opinion changed”  _

Lance felt a bit better at that comment, maybe he wasn’t wrong in placing the start of their friendship.

“Oh… I don’t know, I guess I believe there are people who are more genetically and emotionally compatible” He hesitated “I just don’t really believe there’s anyone compatible for me.” 

Lance immediately regretted saying that, it was too real, too sad. But Keith swooped in with his usually strange form of comfort.

_ “There is someone out there for you, you just probably won’t ever find them. I mean, I want to find my soulmate, but very few people ever do. Why would I get to be that lucky?” _

Lance responded as he usually did. With a smile and a laugh to cover up anything more serious.

"Well, you found me didn't you?"

But as he was talking, even before then, possibly during that first conversation, a forbidden thought popped up in Lance’s head.

  
  


It wasn’t true. 

  
  


It was a dumb childish crush. 

  
  


But he couldn’t help but think. 

  
  


**_What if we found each other?_ **


	6. Chapter 6

Lance was officially wallowing. And pining.

All he wanted was to have someone love him back. Was that really too much to ask? Keith was too good for him. Too beautiful, too talented, too amazing. It made his heart ache deeply, already longing to see his friend, and for his friend to see him as more than a friend. 

Lance knew he was insecure. He knew he wasn’t really as annoying as he thought himself to be. But that didn’t stop him from finding it hard to believe that Keith liked him in any way, let alone as a partner. Sure, they flirted, they ‘proposed’, they talked every day, but Lance always felt like he was pushing Keith, forcing the guy to talk to him. Sometimes Lance would even force himself not to Snapchat Keith until Keith sent something to him, but it was hard. Lance liked sharing all of his crazy stories with him. 

Then in true irony Lance’s phone pinged, showing a message from Keith.

Keith: I’d wanna be famous just to read fanfiction about myself

Lance: I feel ya, that’d be pretty cool. Who does the world ship me with?

Lance knew who he wanted the world to ship him with.

Keith: I think people would ship me with Shiro, I mean sure we already dated for a bit, but we stayed really close friends.

Lance’s heart dropped. He should've known. He had always been jealous of Shiro and Keith’s relationship, but now he knew that Keith was still harboring some feelings for him.

Lance: Yeah.

Keith: Shiro’s great.

Lance: Yeah, he is.

Keith: Imagine us as a couple though... MAJOR chaotic energy. I can see the prison time. What a power couple.

His heart was acting up again, he needed to get that under control. His stomach was fluttering, this could be a good time to tell Keith how he felt. But how? And what would be the point? Keith clearly doesn’t feel the same. But Lance put a smile back on his face, Keith couldn’t know that it wasn’t just a joke to him.

Lance: Of course people would ship us. We are getting married, remember?

Keith: How could I ever forget?

Lance: Which troupe would we be? I kidnapped you but you're snarky so I don’t want to kill you anymore? The FBI agent chasing a misunderstood serial killer?

Keith: Close, but not quite. Maybe a hunter and the supernatural being they are hunting?

Lance: I got it! We both try to break into the same bank and now we’re not sure what to do... except for fall in love of course.

Keith: Oo I like that one!

Lance: Lets make it a reality. Bank of America. 10 pm

Keith: Let’s do it. I’ll bring the rope and the dynamite.

Lance: I’ll bring flirtation and my intellect.

Keith: We both know it's our combined intellect that will get us out of trouble when we’re screwed..... Well.... we’re screwed either way if ya know what I mean.

Lance: Hell yeah we are.

Lance could tell his flirting skills were getting worse. “Hell yeah we are” he muttered to himself “Stupid, can’t even fake flirt correctly”. Lance knew he had been cooped up in the house for too long, he needed to talk to someone in person, but Pidge lived too far, and he wasn’t up for talking to Keith. 

“Hunk!” he exclaimed, “It’s been a while since I’ve talked to him”. Lance and Hunk were close friends, but they both had extremely different friend groups so sometimes they wouldn’t talk for a solid month, that didn’t make them any worse friends though. He shot a quick text to Hunk asking if he could come over. Hunk, of course, said yes so Lance put on his shoes and coat to head over to Hunks.


	7. Chapter 7

When Lance arrived Hunk ran up to him and scooped him into a bear hug. Lance let out a breath, he hadn’t realized how much he missed Hunk, and how much he had missed hugs. He pulled away reluctantly.

“Hey man! I have a lot to catch you up on. But first, how have you been?”

Hunk smiled.

“I’ve been pretty good, Shay and I are thinking about getting an apartment together soon!”

Lance was very happy for Hunk. He had been pining after Shay for a while before she had shyly asked him to Prom about a year ago. They were a perfect couple.

“That’s great! I knew you guys would end up together!” Hunk led him inside his current apartment and gestured for him to take a seat on the couch. It was a small place, but surprisingly clean seeing as Hunk was general a pretty messy person. 

“Okay, you said you have a lot to catch me up on?” 

“Yeah... Yeah! You know how I told you I was bisexual a few months ago?” Hunk nodded “Well, I never told you how I figured it out” Hunk laughed.

“You didn’t have to tell me, I’ve never seen you as happy as you are with Keith”

Lance froze. He knew Hunk was trying to comfort him, but if he was that obvious about his feelings for Keith…

“Oh My God! Do you think Keith knows?! Shit! What if he does know? Then what am I going to-”

Hunk interrupted “Chill, man! If there’s one person who doesn’t know you like Keith it would be Keith himself. That man couldn’t read emotions if his life depended on it.”

Lance took a deep breath, Hunk was right.

“Well, back to the big news… Keith and I are engaged now!” He said it with bravado “Of course its a joke and theatre kids joke about marriage all the time… but I was thinking that maybe.. just maybe this meant that Keith could possibly like me too” Lance paused for a second “Of course that’s crazy, Keith could never like me… I’m ugly and annoying and I talk too much and I don't have any kind of filter and I-”

Hunk interrupted him again “Lance, you are none of those things... Well okay, you can be a bit annoying sometimes… But that’s just part of your charm! Keith would be lucky to have you!” Lance smiled at Hunk gratefully, he really was an amazing friend.

“Thanks, Hunk, but I gotta tell you all about what happened, see we were on Snapchat the other night…”

…………………………………………………

Lance missed Keith, he thought talking to Hunk might help get it out of his system or something, but now he just missed Keith even more. It was hard, if Lance wasn’t so insecure about everything, maybe he would be able to talk to Keith more, but he was always worried that Keith didn’t want to hear from him.

Lance picked up his phone and stared at the little yellow Snapchat icon. He could call Keith, it would be so easy... but Keith hated him, Keith would reluctantly pick up the phone and then be even more annoyed with Lance when he hung up. Lance knew somewhere inside his head that he was being dramatic and overreacting, that Keith wouldn’t talk to him at all if he really hated him. But then again, Lance was almost always the one who started their conversations.

“Fuck it, I’m gonna call him if he doesn’t want to talk he won’t answer.”

He answered

Keith’s face popped up on Lance’s phone 

“Hey, I was just about to snap you, I had the weirdest dream last night.” 

“Really? What was this dream about?”

Keith blushed, a rare occurrence

“Umm, It was about Shiro actually.”

Lance frowned, then realized that Keith could see him and coughed to cover it up. Keith was dreaming about Shiro, clearly, there were some feelings there still. Lance nodded for Keith to continue.

“The weird thing was that in the dream Shiro was my step-brother and we were having this illicit relationship, and then our ‘parents’ walked in on us making out on the couch.”

And they were kissing in the dream, definitely not over Shiro 

“I really thought that I was over Shito though, I guess my brain was just taking a trip back to the past.”

Oh, maybe he was over Shiro then. It didn’t matter anyway, if Keith had a crush on Lance he would not be talking about his Ex-boyfriend. Lance is deep in the friendzone, but then again he already knew that.

“Yeah, that’s weird.” 

“What about you?” Keith asked, “Have you had any weird dreams lately?”

“Not really.” That was a lie, just a few nights ago Lance had dreamt of kissing Keith softly on the cheek. They had been at rehearsal for a show, and it felt natural like they'd done it a hundred times. Lance wished that dream could become a reality.

“Huh, I’ve been having a lot of interesting dreams lately, it must be the summer vacation. For instance, last week I had the best dream where I met my soulmate…”

Keith continued to talk about his dream, and soulmates, and how happy he was to be with someone who loved him. Lance couldn’t listen, he was too busy trying to hold back his emotions. Nobody loved him, nobody would ever love him. Especially Keith. Keith had Shiro or his imaginary soulmate to care about, not Lance. He sniffled quietly trying not to alert Keith to his irrational feelings.

“What’s wrong?” Keith asked softly “Lance?”

Lance quickly wiped away the tear that was making its way down his face.

“It’s nothing,” He said. Keith frowned in response “Lance…”

“I just want someone to love me! I want someone who would die for me, and I want someone I would die for!” He wasn’t shouting, but he was getting there “I feel like no one will ever love me, no one will ever want me!” Lance took a deep breath “I feel so alone...”

Keith was staring at him, looking a little uncomfortable

“Hey, I get that. I love you though, you know that right?” 

Lance smiled sadly. He knew, he didn’t always feel like it, but he knew Keith loved him. As a friend.

“I know, I love you too.”

“I would die for you, and there aren’t that many people I’d die for.” 

“You know you’d die for anyone, you’ve gotta be the hero after all. The real question is who would you kill for?”

“Well then, I’d kill for you, my parents, and Pidge.”

“Yeah, I’d kill for you too.”

“Of course you’d kill for me, you’ve gotta be the villain to my hero after all.”

Lance knew he needed to change the subject, this was getting to be too much.

“Yeah. But hey what was that fanfic you told me about the other night?”

Smooth, Lance, real smooth


	8. Chapter 8

Lance was feeling pretty good the next day. Keith had stayed up talking with him almost all night and had suggested they meet up again today. Lance was excited, but also a bit nervous. He usually didn’t care about his appearance that much, but he really wanted Keith to think he was attractive. Then he got an idea.

“I can go with a biker look, and then it’s kind of a joke so I’m not overdressed” Lance muttered to himself.

He found his black jeans and leather jacket and paired it with boots and a choker. It didn’t flatter him as much as he would’ve liked, but he was supposed to be meeting Keith soon, so there wasn’t time to try and find another outfit. He took a deep breath “It’s not like he wants to jump you, either way, so get over yourself”.

Lance grabbed his bag, through a blanket in there in case he got cold and ran out to his bike so he wouldn’t be late to meet Keith.

…………………………………………

Lance pulled into Keith's driveway. He felt more comfortable than the last time he visited so he dragged his bike over to the house and parked it. 

It was only a few seconds before Keith came out from the house, smiling at Lance.

He was gorgeous.

Absolutely completely gorgeous.

Lance was one to talk, but the sight of Keith in tight black pants and a cropped red jacket took his voice away. Not for very long, but for a brief moment.

“Uh, you look good… I mean… I like your,” He gestured up and down, indicating Keith's outfit, “Clothes!” he exclaimed as if he just remembered what they were called. 

Keith blushed “Me too, you look really hot in that.”

Lance felt like his heart skipped a beat, but that didn’t happen in real life. Only in the movies. And in the movies that would mean Keith liked him back. And he doesn’t. So not the movies. No hearts are skipping anything.

Lance pulled himself together and put his facade back on “I know,” he said with a smirk “I’m always smokin’.” Keith chuckled at that. It was a rare sound, but a beautiful one. God, Lance was screwed.

Keith led him into the backyard and pulled out some lawn chairs so they didn’t have to sprawl out in the grass this time. Lance muttered a thanks and they both plopped into the chairs.

After an hour or so of muddled conversation, staring Lance’s dramatic telling of how he was going to die, this included the FBI, a fake murder, and some good old fashion espionage, they had drifted into a conversation about the best possible first kiss.

“I love it when one person almost dies and the other recklessly confesses their love in fear of losing the other person without telling them how they feel.”

“Hmm, that's always passionate, but I wouldn’t want something like that to happen in real life.”

“True, what about the classic ‘Shut up’ ‘Make me’?” 

“Hands down the best.”

“I swear if anyone ever says ‘make me’ I will kiss them.”

“Make me.”

Lance sucked in a breath, almost choking on the amount of air he inhaled. Did Keith really just say that? That was a pretty clear statement. Did Keith want Lance to kiss him? No way. And even if he did, Lance didn’t know how to kiss.

“Haha, very funny. I’ll kiss you one day though.”

“I’m counting on it.”

“I’ll just spring it on ya… gotta keep you on your toes.”

“Of course.”

“I mean, I am your fiance after all.”

“Shut up, Lance.”

“Make me.”

They both burst into laughter, the somewhat serious discussion of kissing was gone. Lance still had no idea what to think. He was starting to feel a bit like Keith might… just might reciprocate some sort of feeling for him. But thinking like that just made him start to doubt himself again, so he tried to push the thought out of his mind. It didn’t work, so Lance was stuck on a roller coaster of ‘he loves me, he loves me not’.

………………………………………..

When Lance got back home, he was still feeling giddy, rather than doubtful. He wanted to tell Pidge all about how Keith kinda said he wanted to kiss him. He pulled up Snapchat and started recording himself.

“We were in his backyard and I told him ‘If anyone ever says ‘make me’ I’m going to kiss them’ and he said ‘Make me’ as if I wouldn’t get up and slam him against a wall… which of course I didn’t… but you gotta understand it sounded like he wanted me to kiss him! God Pidge, at this point I’m basically in love with him, and I can’t even tell if he’s joking around or if there’s a slight chance he isn’t repulsed by me!”

Lance sent the video, cause what the hell, Pidge might have some insight into Keith’s brain. They’re friends too. But then he glanced back down at the screen.

“Oh my God.”

His whole body froze up.

“OH MY GOD.”

He stood up, holding his phone like it was a bomb about to explode.

“OH MY FUCKING GOD!”

He hadn’t sent the message to Pidge, he’d sent the damn thing to Keith.


	9. Chapter 9

His heart rate dropped.

His chest pounded.

His lungs stopped.

His eyes shut.

His breathing stuttered

His brain malfunctioned.

His legs collapsed.

His phone slipped out of his hand.

And landed on the floor with a thud.

Lance’s head jerked up, the noise causing some logic to force its way back into his brain. He gained a bit of hope. 

“I can fix this” he muttered as he picked his phone back up.

“I can fix this” he reassured himself as he opened Snapchat hesitantly.

“I can’t fix this” he cried as he saw the word indicating the end of his friendship with Keith.

Opened

He had seen it.

It was over.

He cried for a few minutes. Then he stopped and tried to think positively. Then he cried. Then he thought really hard.

“Keith is a good friend, he wouldn’t stop talking to me just because I like him.”

Lance sat curled up in a ball on the floor, his heart aching.

“It will be okay,” he told himself.

What was he now? Alone? No friends? No one to love and care for him?

Lance knew he was being dramatic, but he couldn’t really help himself. Keith was the best thing in his life. Who would Lance be without him?

He clutched his phone to his chest and took deep breaths, telling himself to calm down. Every few seconds he refreshed Snapchat, both hoping and dreading to see that Keith had responded.

10 minutes. Nothing.

15 minutes. Nothing.

20 minutes. Nothi-

Wait. Lance heard a knock on the door, he didn’t want to answer it. He didn’t really want to talk to a Mormon or a mailman, or whoever else would show up at his apartment unannounced.

A louder knock this time.

Lance dragged himself off of the floor. “Stupid people, can’t leave me alone to cry.” he slurred.

An even louder knock. 

“I’M COMING” he shouted and quickly realized he sounded like he had a bit too much to drink.

He opened the door.

“I’m basically in love with you too.”

There he was, looking as stunning as he always did, with a brilliant grin on his face.

Then before he could process what he just heard, Keith was pushing his way through the door.

“Wha-”

And suddenly, Keith’s hands were on his waist, pushing him back into the closest wall. Their lips colliding in an almost brutal kiss. If one could even call it a kiss as it was closer to an attack. Lance gasped into it, his thoughts had flown out of his brain, and all that was left was the intense need to stay in that position for the rest of his life.

Keith pressed him into the wall hard enough Lance was briefly worried it would fall. Turns out the only thing falling was him. Falling more and more in love with Keith as their bodies became more and more intertwined. Lance reached out to touch Keith, hold his face, or his back, he wasn’t sure. But Keith stopped him, taking his hands off of his waist, using one to pin Lance’s arms to the wall and the other to wrap around his body. 

He was trapped. It was exhilarating. The kiss deepened, going from a frantic declaration to a bruising, exposing, loving confession. Their lips slid against one another, aching in the most perfect way. 

Keith lightly tugged on Lance’s bottom lip with his teeth, sending a shiver through the entirety of Lance’s body. He strained against Keith’s grip, wanting to hold him, but also loving the feeling of helplessness he had being pinned against the wall. 

The darker haired boy groaned and pulled out of the kiss, Lance started to protest until Keith’s lips landed on his neck, pulling and sucking at the skin until it took on a dark shade of red. Lance’s mouth fell open, gasping into Keith’s shoulder. His own gasp made his mind kick back into gear. Keith’s mouth continues to suck bruises into his neck.

“Keith,” he gasped out “Keith, wait!”

Keith stopped immediately, retracting his arms from their position on Lance and taking a full step back. Lance’s body tried to chase the warmth, he already missed the feeling of Keith’s body on his.

“Oh shit! Was it just a joke? Did you not really mean it? Crap, I’m sorry… I’m so sorry” Keith spewed out, faster than should’ve been possible.

Lance rushed to reassure him, remembering how he had felt thinking Keith didn't return his feelings

“NO! I mean, I do… love you that is,” The smile returned to Keith's face “We just needed to stop and talk about all of this for a second.” 

Keith nodded in agreement “Okay, what exactly did we need to talk about?” he lightly teased.

Lance rolled his eyes “I told you I loved you, you said it back, but what does the make us? Boyfriends?” 

It was Keith's turn to roll his eyes “Of course, you dumbass.”

Lance sucked in a breath “Okay, that’s good.”

Keith’s face broke out into the biggest grin Lance had ever seen him wear.

“Yeah, that’s good.”

Keith leaned back in to kiss him.

Lance’s heart soared.


End file.
